It's now or never
by princessesmom
Summary: Number three in the series. Nigel is getting married....in Las vegas. A dual crossover, Las Vegas and CSI with drama, humor and a little murder.
1. A little less conversation

**A/N: I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, THIS ONE HAS BEEN ON MY MIND SINCE I STARTED 'THE BEGINNING OF US'. IT'S A FUNNY ONE WITH A BIT OF A CROSSOVER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I REALLY NEED THE FEEDBACK. I DON'T OWN CROSSING JORDAN OR ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES.**

**IT'S NOW OR NEVER**

**CHAPTER 1: A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION**

December 2007

"….that's right folks, were looking for lucky number twenty-one. Keep calling in and you might be the winner of this fabulous prize package….What's that Val? Well listeners, it looks like we have one very lucky person on the line. Congratulations…you're caller twenty-one. And now Valerie will tell you what you've won."

"Well Ron, courtesy of WHIT radio station and the Montecito resort and casino in Las Vegas, you and your lucky fiancee have won your very own dream wedding; the Elvis Presley birthday weekend tribute. A once a year exclusive event, for the couple and twelve of their closest friends and family."

"You will receive and all inclusive, five day, four night stay at the luxurious Montecito resort and casino. You and you guests will be pampered with complementary meals, full use of all the fabulous amenities the Montecito has to offer and VIP admittance to exclusive show and events."

"Along with the wonderful entertainment perks, you and your finacee will enjoy staying in the elegant honeymoon suite the Montecito has to offer. Your guests, of course, will be staying in the beautiful ajoining rooms. There will be a private host or hostess for the two of you and a group host or hostess to assist with anything you or your guests may need or want."

"But that's only half of it, lucky caller twenty-one. Now for the drum roll please…..You and your fiancee will be given an all expense paid wedding of your dreams. The ceremony will take place in the exclusive Moody Blue chapel, followed by a luxurious reception in the private banquet room of the Montecito resort; where none other than Joey Tonoli, the worlds best Elvis Presley impersonator, will be your personal entertainment for the evening."

"Thank you Val, sounds like a great time. Now, with congratulations from everyone at the Montecito resort in Las Vegas and all of us here at WHIT, Boston; please tell a little bit about yourself."

"Yes, of course Ron, thank you very much…..this is so wonderful…..I can't believe I actually won…….my name is Townsend, Dr. Nigel Townsend."


	2. Don't be cruel

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS AND IDEAS, PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING. I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS; I DO NOT OWN LAS VEGAS, CROSSING JORDAN OR ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2: DON'T BE CRUEL**

"So Nige, what's got you as giddy as a schoolgirl?", Jordan smirked as she passed Nigel in the hall. "Well Luv, it just so happens that I am the grand prize winner of WHIT's holiday contest.", he replied, beaming. "Again? I don't believe it, I can't even win a free ticket in the scratch off lottery. Hey Lily, Bug; Nigel won another WHIT contest." , Jordan called out to her friends. "Again? Geeze Nigel, isn't that like five times in two years you've won a contest from them.", Bug snickered. "No my dear Buggles, it's three trips in six years. The ski trip in 2001, the cruise in 2004 and this, I'm giving it to Dolly for Christmas.", Nigel explained. "That's sweet Nigel. So where are you two off to somewhere exciting or exotic?", Lily asked. "Yes and no actually; I won a dream wedding package in Las Vegas. We're getting married in about three weeks and you're all invited.", Nigel blurted, leaving his friends in stunned shock.

"You're what?", Bug gasped. "Wait, you just got engaged a little over a week ago.", Lily pointed out. "Nigel, have you talked to Dolly about this? I thought she wanted a traditional wedding. What about Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie? Las Vegas Nige? Three weeks?", Jordan rambled. "She'll love the idea. All she's done the last ten days is stress over having the perfect wedding. This way, everything is already done and paid for, all we have to do is show up. Right?", Nigel stated proudly. The three friends looked at one another. "And how could she not love it; Elvis' birthday weekend, twelve of our closest family and friends, the Montecito resort and Joey Tonoli as our own personal entertainment. I've got to go tell Dr. M.", Nigel exclaimed, running out of the room. "This is going to be a disaster.", Lily whispered, walking back to her office. "The Montecito?", Jordan groaned as she entered trace. "Who the hell is Joey Tonoli?", Bug asked the empty room, shaking his head.

"Woods, I'm home.", Jordan called as she walked into their apartment. "We're in here.", Woody replied from the kitchen, where he and Millie were preparing dinner. "How was work?", he asked, pulling her down for a kiss. "Interesting.", was the only word she could come up with. "It seems we have a wedding to go out in Vegas, in about three weeks.", she added, popping piece of chicken into her mouth. "Oh yeah, who's?", Woody asked, smiling at Millie who crawled over and pulled herself up on his chair. "Dolly and Nigel.", she mumbled as she drank from her glass of soda. "That's not funny Jordan.", he chuckled, then stopped when he saw the serious look on her face. "No Jordan, my cousin would never get married in Las Vegas. And in three weeks? They just got engaged. No…no that's just not Dolly.", Woody rambled as the unwatched veggies started to burn.

"Nigel I don't know about this. You know how my mother is.", Dolly stated nervously as she waited for the ringing phone on the other end, to be answered. "Hi Mom, yes I'm fine. Nigel's good. Yes Mom, everyone is fine. I know I don't usually call more than twice a day, but I wanted to call and tell you and Dad that Nigel and I have picked a date. I know we have time but Nigel won a contest today and a local radio station is paying for the entire wedding. It is really exciting. Yes Mom, September is a very nice month. Uh-huh. That does sound beautiful, but actually we were thinking of a little bit sooner. Oh that was really nice of Father Lawrence, but I don't think we will be getting married in Wisconsin. No, not Boston either. You see Mom, we're getting married in three weeks….in Las Vegas. Mom…Mom?"

"Hi Dad. No I didn't mean to make Mom cry. I know Dad. Yes it'll be fine. Thanks you. You'll talk to her, right? I love you too, Daddy. Bye.", Dolly stated, shutting off the phone. "Well that went better than I expected.", Dolly said, looking hopefully at Nigel. "Really?", he asked a bit bewildered. "She'll come around, my Dad will talk to her and it'll all be fine.", Dolly insisted, sitting on the couch next to Nigel. "Are you sure you want to do this Luv? I mean, we could wait….have the perfect wedding you've always wanted.", Nigel offered, taking her hand. Dolly turned to face him, "No this is 'perfect', I love it. If we wait we'll keep putting it off, and it might never happen." She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder, "I love you and I want to marry you. Your right Nige, it's now or never."


	3. Blue Christmas

**A/N: I WAS GOING TO SKIP RIGHT TO THE GROUP IN LAS VEGAS BUT I DECIDED TO ADD A LITTLE CHIRSTMAS CHAPTER, SO HERE GOES. I DO NOT OWN JORDAN OR ELVIS, BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: BLUE CHRISTMAS**

TWO DAYS LATER

"I can't believe it, this is the first Christmas I'm spending without my parents.", Dolly sighed to Nigel. "I'm sure they'll be here Luv.", Nigel said in a comforting tone. "I haven't talked to my mom since I told her about the wedding. And last night when I talked to my dad, he was trying to exchange their plane tickets so they could be here, next week, for the trips to Las Vegas.", she replied with teary eyes. Within seconds, Dolly was sobbing in Nigel's arms.

Woody and Jordan were watching the scene unfold from the other side of the room. "I can't take this anymore. There's gotta be something we can do to fix this.", Woody stated, heading for the kitchen. "Hold it Farm boy.", Jordan muttered, standing in front of him, blocking his path. "Just what are you planning to do Woods, she asked in a demanding tone, standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Something I should have done two days ago.", he smirked, maneuvering around her to the kitchen.

The next day was Christmas day. Early that afternoon, after mass at St. Inez, the Hoyts gathered at Max's house for Christmas dinner. Jordan, Dolly and Colleen were preparing the food in the kitchen, while Max, Woody, Nigel and Cal tried to keep the rambunctious babies busy, in the living room, with the new toys they had received as gifts. "Mass was beautiful, I'm glad the babies behaved. Except for Colin's huge burp during the Gospel. He's so much like his father.", Colleen laughed. Jordan chuckled along with her sister-in-law, but Dolly was silent, meticulously placing the marshmallows on the sweet potato casserole. Jordan gave Colleen a concerned look.

"So, did you here anything?", Jordan whispered to Woody as he tried to sneak some baby food into Millie, alternating between that and real potatoes. She was starting to figure that out and would clench her mouth shut as soon as the baby food filled spoon came anywhere near her mouth. "Nope, not a word.", he replied, passing the turkey to his wife, then looking over at his sullen cousin, picking at her plate of food. "Uncle Charlie said he'd try, but it is Christmas day, and my aunt is still upset.", Woody added with a shrug. Just then the doorbell rang.

The group quickly deserted the dinning room and followed Max to the door. There, standing on the other side of the door, were Betty, Charlie and Betty's mother, Mae. "Mom, Dad, Nana.", Dolly exclaimed. Hugging them all. "How, I mean.…I thought…", she rambled. "A little elf called and told us how miserable you'd be if we didn't spend Christmas together, so we came.", Betty exclaimed with a smile, then kissing her daughter and eyeing a 'thank you' at Woody. Dolly smiled through her tears and looked over at Nigel. He shook his head and shrugged and immediately Dolly knew who was behind this surprise. She smiled brightly, through her tears at her cousin, Woody smiled back and nodded to her, a 'your welcome'.

"I thought you didn't want to come for Christmas because you were angry with me and Nigel.", Dolly said, helping Nana with her coat. "Sweet pea, we're not mad at you two. I admit, I was very surprised and a little disappointed, but I was never angry.", Aunt Betty explained. Dolly hung her head down. "This just wasn't the way I expected my daughters, my only child's, wedding would be.", Aunt Betty confided. "But if this is what you both want, and you two are happy, then I'm happy too. ", she added, hugging Dolly tightly.

"How 'bout a nice big glass of eggnog, Nana Mae.", Woody offered, trying to get the group back into the dinning room to give Betty and Dolly some time to talk. "Dinner's getting cold.", Max added. "You read my mind Woodrow.", she chuckled, pinching his and Cal's cheek. "Ah, my boys.", Mae smiled, leading the group into the other room. Charlie stayed back , and sat on the couch with his wife and daughter. "I'm so glad you're both here...and Nana.", Dolly stated, squeezing her parents hands.

"You're her yougest grandchild. She wouldn't miss this for the world.", Betty reminded Dolly. "You know, Uncle Jack and Aunt M...", she continued. "Mom." "Betty", Dolly and Charlie interrupted in unison. "I'm sorry, it's just...the family...our friends. I've had so many dreams on how your wedding would be; shopping for flowers, choosing a caterer, inteviewing bands, a traditional ceremony at St. Mary's with Father Lawrence presiding. He's always been there for our family, he married Dad and I, baptized you, gave you your first Communion, Confirmed you.", Betty sighed at the memories.

"He did all that for Woody and Cal, he even burried Aunt Beverly and Uncle Marty and they didn't come back to Kewanee to get married.", Dolly mumbled under her breath, sounding much more like a ten year old than she had intended to. "Your right, Honey. This is your wedding and it will be beautiful. It's just everything is paid for and already planned, I wish there was something special I could do with you.", Betty replied sadly. "Well there are a few things I need to decide on when we get there...and I still don't have a dress.", Dolly stated. Betty immediatly pulled Dolly into a hug. Charlie smiled at his daughter and gave her an approving wink.


	4. Viva Las Vegas

**A/N: HERE IS THE FIRST CROSSOVER CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CROSSOVER LATER IN THE STORY. AGAIN, I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE NBC SHOWS OR THE MUSIC OF ELVIS PRESLEY. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS OR COMMENTS. HERE WE GO PEOPLE……**

**CHAPTER 4: VIVA LAS VEGAS**

The flight from Boston to Las Vegas was made in the lap of luxury, courtesy of the Montecito's private jet. It was like their own flying resort. The plane had a movie theatre section, a fully stocked 'kitchen', and a bathroom that actually looked like a bathroom, instead of the usual closet with a hole in it. There was plenty of room and entertainment for Nigel, Dolly and their twelve guests; well fourteen if you count Millie and Colin. The bride and groom had selected there twelve free guests very carefully; there was Betty, Charlie and Nana, of course. Jordan, Woody, Calvin and Colleen. Garret, Bug, Lily, Sidney and finally Max.

Before the group realized it they had landed at Las Vegas's McCarran International airport. Only to trade their magnificent airplane for an even more spectacular, luxury tour-like bus. "Isn't this exciting Luv?", Nigel asked his bride-to-be. "It's amazing. Beautiful and warm, especially in January. And everything is so…colorful.…and….big.", she replied, craning her neck to look at the enormous buildings they were passing. "Feeling better Bug?", Lily asked, handing her friend a wet washcloth and a glass of water. "I hate flying.", he groaned. "And I hate busses even more.", he added, slapping the washcloth across his eyes. Lily giggled and shrugged, then took her seat next to Sidney.

"I don't know what's worse, bringing a nine month old baby to Las Vegas, or bringing Cal. I mean, of all places?", an exhausted Colleen said with much concern, looking over at the sleeping father and son pair. " He hasn't placed a bet in nearly three years. Besides, cards and slots were never his 'thing'.", Woody replied trying to comfort his sister-in-law. "Don't worry Col, I'll keep and eye on him.", Woody added. Jordan laughed, "I seem to remember the last time we were in Las Vegas. I had a hell of a time getting you away from the tables. What was it blackjack? Roulette? Sam?", she asked, giving her husband an evil grin. "That was what? Four years ago. It was my first time here, I was just, um…trying new things. And that 'thing' with Sam, I wanted to make you jealous. I didn't even like her…but I did like that Viper.", Woody explained defensively. "Yeah that was a nice car.", Jordan chuckled, having way too much fun playing with her husbands head. Colleen on the other hand, was not very amused.

"Have you ever been here before, Garret?", Max asked his friend in the next seat. "A few times, mainly for medical conventions. Not for fun, well if you count the summer Maggie and I decided to drive cross-country then yeah. Only, as I recall it; Abby threw up in the backseat halfway through Nevada. You?", he chuckled. "Naw. This is probably the only place I've never been to, until now that is.", Max replied with a laugh. Dolly turned around to face her grandmother, "So Nana do you still come out here every June with the senior center?", Dolly asked her grandmother. "You bet your tooshie I do. Nothing as swanky as this, but fun none the less. Last year I came home with eight hundred more dollars than I came with. And I got to see that Joey Tonoli guy you're gonna have sing at your wedding. What a hottie. If I were just a few years younger…..", Mae joked. Nigel and Dolly both laughed, "I do love that woman.", Nigel stated with a grin, squeezing Dolly's shoulders.

"A penny for your thoughts?", Charlie asked, nudging Betty's arm. "Hum?", she replied still looking out of the window as the bus pulled into the carport at the Montecito resort. Betty looked around at the exquisite hotel in front of her. "How could I have thought a wedding back home would even compare to this.", she said sadly. She smiled as she looked over at Dolly talking and laughing with Jordan and Lily, while the valets loaded the luggage. "It's nice, isn't it?", Charlie stated with a smile. "And the important thing is that our little girl is happy.", Betty added, getting a little teary.

"Welcome to the Montecito. How may I help you.", the employee behind the check-in desk asked in a cheerful voice. "Yes we're here from Boston, for the WHIT wedding dream package.", Nigel explained. "Ah yes, the Hoyt-Townsend wedding.", she replied. "Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh.", boomed a voice from the crowd. She almost didn't respond to being called by her maiden name. "Danny, Mike.", she stated giving them a hug. "What is she doing here?", Sam asked Mary in an annoyed tone. Mary just shrugged and smiled. "Yeah were here for my cousins wedding.", Woody was telling Mike Cannon. "Delinda, Mary, it's been so long.", Jordan stated hugging the two ladies. "Sam.", she greeted with a little less enthusiasm, and no hug. "Jordan.", Sam responded icily. "So what happened to him?", Sam asked nodding to Woody and his wheelchair. "He was shot two and a half years ago.", Jordan explained. Two conversations were going on at the same time. "…..yes she did.", Woody finished his sentenced to Danny and nodded at Jordan. "You shot him?", Sam asked absentmindedly. "No.", Jordan chuckled. "I married him.", she grinned.

"This is our daughter, Emily Grace.", Jordan announced proudly as Max pushed the stroller toward her. "Cute. Looks like her father…thank God.", Sam said, mumbling the last part. "Wanna hold her Sam?", Woody asked, coming up behind Sam and startling her. "I don't do babies.", she shook her head, trying to collect herself. "Well then, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family; this is my Uncle Charlie, Aunt Betty, my brother Calvin….", Woody started, but was interrupted by Sam. "So you're Woody's brother. Hmm... bigger, more rugged, but still handsome, and….", she said, placing her hand on Cal's arm. "And married.", Cal chuckled, holding up his left hand to reveal his wedding ring. The group snickered a little.

Sam looked down at her clipboard and gave an aggravated sigh. "I'm looking for a Nigel Townsend and fiancee.", she said hastily. "That would be me and this is my lovely bride to be Ms. Dorothy Hoyt.", Nigel said taking Dolly's hand and stepping forward. "I'm Samantha Marquez, I'll be your personal host for the duration of your stay.", she said, flipping through her clipboard. "Very nice to meet you, Samantha. You can call me Dolly…", Dolly started to say, holding out her hand for Sam to shake. "Yeah sure, whatever. Here's my card. If you need anything you can reach me at one of those numbers, or call the front desk.", Sam interrupted, tossing her card into Dolly's outstretched hand, and walking off. "Is she always like that?", Dolly asked astonished. "Actually for Sam, that was pretty damn friendly.", Mike chuckled as he and the rest of the gang escorted to group up to their rooms.


	5. Jailhouse rock

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, I'D LOVE MORE FEEDBACK. I HAVE NO CLAIM ON CROSSING JORDAN, LAS VEGAS OR ELVIS PRESLEY, BUT I AM A HUGE FAN OF ALL THREE. **

**CHAPTER 5: JAILHOUSE ROCK**

The next day was Sunday, the groups first full day in Las Vegas. The day was going to be very busy; after a complimentary breakfast, all of the guests were off on their merry way. Nigel, Dolly and Betty had to finalize the rest of the wedding plans with their coordinator, Mary. Max, Garret and Charlie has scheduled eighteen holes on the Montecito's private golf course. Jordan, Woody, Calvin and Colleen decided to spend the day with the babies, at the pool. Bug, Lily and Sidney were off to see the sights at a few museums; The Las Vegas Natural History Museum, Madame Toussaud's Wax Museum, and if time permitted, the Elvis-A-Rama Museum. That left Nana alone in casino to fend for herself, which is exactly how she wanted it.

The group met back at the casino that afternoon, for a matinee magic show they had front row seat tickets for. They were leaving the theatre just as Danny McCoy ran past them. "Hey Danny. Is everything ready for tonight?", Woody called out, trying to remain secretive, but failing miserably. "Yeah…about that Woody. Um, we have a little emergency going on here. But I promise I'll take care of it. Just give me a little time to take care of this…about an hour or two. I'll call your room when were ready.", Danny called back as he disappeared into the elevator. "So what do we do now?", Bug asked Woody as Cal and Sidney hovered closer. "I guess we wait until Danny calls us, I really didn't have a plan B.", Woody replied with a frown.

Nigel overheard the conversation and came over to the four. "Boys, boys…were you planning on throwing me a bachelor party?", he asked with a silly grin. They looked at each other with poker faces. "How thoughtful of you. But things aren't coming together as planned, huh?", he added. They all shook their heads. "Not to fear mates. The ladies will be together, throwing Dolly a little bridal shower, so I'll have the suite all to myself. We could order some room service, watch some movies, we've got this gigantic sixty inch projection tv. Maybe play some cards and party a little with a gift from my dear old Dad. Whatta you say?", Nigel asked, raising his brow as he hit Bug on the back. "I say it's on to plan B.", Woody offered with a smile.

"What exactly do you do with this.", Dolly asked, cautiously holding up two lacy pieces. The others giggled, as they lounged on plush couches and sipped on frozen tropical drinks in a semi-private room in the corner of Delinda's club, Mystique. "Well that's a teddie and those are panties. Betty haven't you taught this girl anything?", Nana piped in. The girls erupted in laughter as Betty rolled her eyes and Dolly turned a fresh shade of red.

Back at Nigel's suite the guys were just gathering. The food was ordered, the movies were picked and Nigel was just pulling out his secret weapon. "This my dear friends, is the famous Townsend brew, my Dad sent over from jolly old England.", Nigel explained, popping open the bottles of amber liquid. "Since he couldn't be here, he had bypass surgery right before Christmas, he sent a little something from back home. So drink up mates.", he added, passing out the glasses.

"This is good stuff Nige, where does your dad get it?", Max asked as Nigel filled his third glass. "Oh, he doesn't buy it Mr.C, he brews it in his basement.", Nigel chuckled. "I'm not a beer man, but I really like it.", Garret added, taking another slice of pizza. "It's an old family recipe, my great-great grandfather patented it in the mid nineteenth century. Dad owns his own brewery, but this sweet nectar can only be made in small batches, in the same basement with the same equipment used back then.", Nigel explained, filling everyone's glasses. "Well then let's make another toast. To Nigel's dad.", Cal said, raising his glass. "Yes, thank you Dad. To Spencer Townsend.", Nigel stated, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Why Ms. Marquez, what can we do for you?", Nigel smirked, leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah.", she rolled her eyes as she pushed her way inside the room. "Danny and Mike had to help Ed with…something or other. They asked if I could plan your bachelor party. And being the nice person that I am, I agreed. So I'm here to tell you, your car is waiting downstairs.", she added, turning on her heel to leave. "So Sam, how much did they have to pay you to do this?", Woody asked with a smirk, from across the room. "Oh…Woody I'm shocked.", she replied, placing her hand across her heart in mock hurt. "Five hundred.", she mumbled. "Have fun boys.", she waived, heading out of the room.

"Hit me.", Jordan said, looking at her cards on the table. Nana was teaching the girls Blackjack, she had already finished her tutorial on poker, and given her advice on the finer points of craps, roulette and baccarat. They played and partied until late in the evening, when each went back to her suite. Since the party took place in Colleen and Calvin's suite, Jordan left a sleeping Millie there instead of having to wake her up to take her back to their room. But just as Jordan slid into the plush bed, the phone rang. "Aunt Betty, no you didn't wake me. Is everything alright? You must be joking. No, I'll be right there.", she sighed, jumping out of bed and back into her clothes.

The ride, in the Montecito's luxury limousine, took place in complete silence. Betty stared out the window at the bright lights passing them by. Dolly sat quietly with her head in her hands. Lily shrugged sympathetically and Jordan shook her head. Once they got to their destination, they quickly looked for the person in charge. "I believe those belong to us .", Betty said firmly, nodding to the men in the musty cell. The ladies were then told why they were called down to the police station. "There was a bit of a public disturbance. We found them outside of a local gentleman's club. They were still singing rather loudly when we arrived. They became a little combative when we tried to quiet them and started to resist when we tried to subdue them, so we brought them in.", the sergeant explained to the four angry women.

"Thank you sergeant.", Betty replied through clenched teeth. The sergeant nodded and picked up his clipboard. "Let's see, I've got a Chester Arthur, a Woodrow Wilson, a Calvin Coolidge, two Abraham Lincoln's, a George Washington, a John Adams and.. .um…a Grover Cleveland. The scary part is three of them actually have identification to prove it.", the sergeant stated, shaking his head. "Just sign here and they're all yours.", he added handing Betty the clipboard.

"We should leave them here to rot. How could they do this? I thought they were going to stay in tonight and play cards. No, instead they get stinking drunk, end up at a seedy nightclub where they enjoy table dancing by some bimbo named Candy Cane, then end up in jail, and we have to bail them out at two in the morning.", Dolly ranted, grabbing the clipboard out of her mothers hand. Lily and Jordan passed each other shocked looks, before signing out their charges.

"Charlie, Calvin, come with me.", Betty ordered. "You two should be ashamed of yourself.", she added, pushing them through the door. "But Aunt Betty….", Cal pleaded. "Save it for your wife Calvin.", she growled. "Woody, you of all people, a sergeant detective arrested for drunken disorderly, what were you thinking?", Jordan scolded, trying hard not to look at her husbands puppy dog eyes. "Lets go Dad.", she said loudly, nudging Max.

"I've got Garret and Sidney.", Lily called to the others, taking both men by the arm. "I love you Lily.", Sidney said, trying to keep his heavy head from bobbing. "No Sidney, you owe me….two-hundred and fifty dollars to be exact.", she replied with a smirk. "What do you have to say for yourself Nigel?", Dolly asked in a very authoritative voice as she walked him and Bug back to the car. "I'm sorry Luv. It wasn't my fault. They took me somewhere very naughty.", he said innocently, before passing out on her shoulder.


	6. I forgot to remember to forget

**A/N: THE STORY WILL PICK UP SPEED A GREAT DEAL AFTER THE WEDDING, WHICH IS NEXT BY THE WAY. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW AND FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS. THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO BRIDGE THE TIME BETWEEN THE BACHELOR PARTY AND THE WEDDING; THOSE BOYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! I DO NOT OWN CJ, ELVIS OR LV. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6: I FORGOT TO REMEMBER TO FORGET**

The next day was Monday, the day before the wedding. The Montecito and WHIT had scheduled a relaxed day, for the winning couple and their twelve guests, but the ladies had another idea. The guys needed to be taught a few lessons , and the girls were more than ready to be their teachers. So they had all agreed, somewhere around two o'clock that morning, on their way back from local police station, that the men should start their day, bright and early.

"What the.…..?", Woody groaned as the banging on their door got louder. "Who would be at our door now? It's not even five-thirty.", he added shaking Jordan's shoulder. "It's probably Millie.", she answered half asleep. "Millie? Jordan, she's nine months old, what would she be doing standing outside of our room, knocking on the door?", he asked, thinking about the words that just came from his mouth and wondering if he was dreaming. "She stayed over in Cal and Colleen's room last night, they're probably bringing her back.", chuckled lightly. "Would you be a sweetheart and get her, I'd like to sleep in today.", Jordan added with a fake yawn. "Yeah I got her.", he sleepily replied, pulling himself from bed and into his chair. "There's some bottles already made in the fridge.", she called out to her husband then snuggled back into her pillow.

"Hey.", Woody greeted his brother as he opened the door. "You look like shit.", Calvin replied, leaning against the doorframe, trying to hold onto the two squirming babies in his arms. "Well you look like shit on a hot day.", Woody retorted, rubbing his temples. "I feel like it too. I just spent the last hour or so puking my guts out. And it wasn't the sound of me heaving or the flushing toilet, but the sound of me getting back into my nice warm bed that woke my son up. He woke up Millie and so here we are.", Cal explained, leaning to his left to hand over the baby. "Uh Cal, wrong baby.", Woody smiled, then nodded to the baby on the right. "Right. Here Sweetie go to Daddy.", Cal said to Millie as he kissed the top of her head and handed her over. "So I'll see you at eight.", Cal said, as he turned to leave. "What?", Woody asked his retreating brother. "Colleen said Nigel had something planned for us this morning. Remember?", Cal replied with a shrug. "No, not really.", Woody whispered, as he closed the door

"Bloody hell.", Nigel mumbled as Dolly pulled open the shades. "Rise and shine, Honey.", Dolly said in sweet but sarcastic voice. "W-what…time is it?", he asked, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "Oh it's after seven, you'd better get moving, you don't want to miss your workout. "Workout, what workout? Dolly?", he asked in astonishment. "Don't you remember, Nige? You and the guys had a private gym session planned. Now hurry, you guys only have the gym for two hours, then you need to get back here to shower and change; we're having our family brunch at eleven, then off to tour the beautiful city of Las Vegas. Our rehearsal is tonight followed by dinner and an exclusive show. Well, I'm off to the salon with the girls.", she chirped, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then disappearing into the bathroom. "Workout? I don't work out.", Nigel said to the empty room as he staggered to his feet.

The girls were enjoying a relaxing morning being primped and pampered for tomorrows big event, the guys, on the other hand, were sweating it out in the gym. "Does anyone remember what the hell happened yesterday?", Bug asked from the rowing machine."Yeah, I vaguely remember Lily telling me I owe her two hundred and fifty bucks, but this morning she wasn't mad, she was nice to me.", Sidney said from the free weights. "She said the same thing to me last night, about the money.", Bug stated, thoroughly confused. "All I know is that I was sicker than a dog this morning.", Cal said laying on a weight bench, staring up at the ceiling. Bug nodded in agreement."I was sick too.", Max said, panting from the treadmill. "So was I. Maybe we ate something bad.", Charlie offered.

"I don't think so. We all ate the same things last night and I was fine. Just woke up with a killer headache.", Woody said, resting his head on his hand. "Me too." "So did I." "Oh yeah.", seemed to be the consensus from around the room. "Then it had to be how much we drank.", Garret pointed out. "That's fine for the rest of you, but I have a limit of only two drinks; alcohol and my meds don't mix.", Woody replied, shaking his head. "I can remember being in Nigel's room. Max, Garret and I were watching a football game and drinking the beer his dad sent over. But everything after that is a blur. I don't even know how I got back to my room.", Charlie explained.

"Nigel, exactly what is in that beer?", Garret asked authoritatively. "Well Dr.M, you see, I'm not exactly sure. Like I said before, it's a...well...a secret...family recipe.", Nigel shrugged shyly."Well that still doesn't help us figure out what happened between last night and this morning.", Bug reminded everyone. "Right. I remember answering the door to find my lovely hostess, Samantha Marquez standing before me. Or was I dreaming that?", Nigel wondered out loud. "No that did happen. I remember that and an awsome limousine outside of the hotel.", Cal added. "I remember smoke, a lot of smoke. We were smoking cigars.", Max said to Charlie and Garret.

"I remember loud music and legs, lots of beautiful legs.", Sidney smirked. "A gentlemen's club, that's where we were.", Nigel remembered. "Are you sure Nige, because I don't remember that. Just a lot of cops. But that might have been a dream.", Cal said, sitting up from his place on the bench. "Yes, there were definitly police...and two Abraham Lincolns.", Woody added, scratching his head. "Sweet Nancy, we were arrested.", Nigel gasped. "Naw." "No way." "How could we forget something like that?", the group objected.

"No, remember Mates; in front of the Pink Pony. It was after midnight, we were waiting for the limo. We started..um...singing. The police came, Dr.M threw the officers a few choice words, then Woody pulled out his badge and tried to talk our way out of it. The officers were getting annoyed because we refused to leave, so they arrrested us.", Nigel explained with renewed clarity. They all hung their heads in shame as the memories came flooding back. Just then Danny and Mike walked in, dressed in their sweats, ready to join in the workout. "Hey guys, how was your night out on the town?", Mike asked with a chuckle. The only answer was a collective groan heard throughout the gym.


	7. The wonder of you

**A/N: NOW THAT THE BOYS HAVE RECOVERED FROM THE EFFECTS OF THE 100 PROOF ALE NIGEL'S FATHER SENT AND THE GIRLS HAVE TAUGHT THEM THEIR LESSON, LET'S GET ON WITH THE WEDDING. AGAIN, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, BUT I COULD REALLY USE MORE FEEDBACK. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY; THANKS! NO CLAIM TO CJ, LV, ELVIS PRESLEY OR THIS BEAUTIFUL SONG.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE WONDER OF YOU**

_THE WONDER OF YOU_

_When no-one else can understand me_

_When everything I do is wrong_

_You give me hope and consolation_

_You give me strength to carry on_

_And you're always there to lend a hand_

_In everything I do_

_That's the wonder _

_The wonder of you_

_And when you smile the world is brighter_

_You touch my hand and I'm a king_

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortune_

_Your love for me is everything_

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why_

_You love me like you do_

_That's the wonder_

_The wonder of you_

TUESDAY JANUARY 8, 2008 3:00PM

She was stunning, a true thing of beauty. Her long auburn hair swept up, away from her face, in curly ringlets; held by crystal studded pins that sparkled in the light. Her veil was plain but lovely, pinned to the back of her head and ending gently at her fingertips. Her dress was traditional; strapless with a beaded bodice; the beading continued along the bottom of her full skirt, in the same scrolled pattern. Feeling a little self-conscious about her fair skin and freckled shoulders, she wore a lace shawl that belonged to her mother. And because she only stood five-feet, six-inches tall, and her husband-to-be measured 6'4", she wore shoes with heels much higher than she was used to. Luckily her father was right beside her, his arm entwined with hers, holding her steady as she made the most important walk of her life.

"Are you ready Daddy?", Dolly asked as she watched her Matrons of Honor; Jordan, holding Millie and Colleen, holding Colin, walk slowly down the long aisle. "Not really.", Charlie whispered. "Daddy?", she turned to face him, seeing the tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong?", she asked, sniffling back her own tears. "Nothing Baby, I'm so happy for you.", he paused for a moment. "I'm just not ready to let you go.", he added, as the music started and they were cued to start walking. Dolly took in a shaky breath and tried to look ahead, but her vision was blurred by the tears waiting to spill over. "Nigel's a lucky man.", he choked out just as the reached the alter. She nodded and hugged him tight. Charlie wordlessly shook the hand of the awaiting groom, gave his daughters hand to Nigel and took his place next to his wife.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised with the way the day was going. Knowing what a fan Nigel was and this being Elvis' birthday, Dolly half expected him to be standing at the alter in a sequined jumpsuit, platform boots and a lined cape to match. But to her amazement, he was dressed just as traditionally as she was; he wore a dark gray, tailed tuxedo with striped tie. He even had a top hat and walking stick for show. The chapel had been a little more flashy then she would have chosen herself, but was beautiful none the less. The a-joining dinning room on the other hand was the most beautiful room she had ever stepped into. It was decorated regally, from the huge crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling to the imported china dinnerware and satin chair covers.

As champagne was being served and appetizers were eaten, Bug decided to give his speech. "I always knew I would someday be Nigel's best man. I mean I am his best friend and quite possibly his only friend….", Bug joked and turned to the happy couple. "I just never thought he would end up marrying such a beautiful, intelligent and normal woman. Those of us who work with Nigel, know the…um…what's the word.…ah…interesting ladies Nigel has dated in the past, are very, VERY pleased that he found you Dolly. Thank you for saving our friend.", he nods to Dolly as the crowd laughs. "So it's only fitting that in finding the perfect , most down-to-earth woman, Nigel wins his wedding in a radio station contest and drags us all out here, to Las Vegas to attend. Again, we welcome the continuity Nige.", Bug added sarcastically. "To Dolly and Nigel."

After a delicious dinner of filet mignon and lobster tail, followed by an absolutly decadent white chocolate-raspberry mousse cake, it was time for things to heat up, on the dance floor. Nigel and Dolly took to the floor where they were serenaded by the one and only Joey Tonoli, a fantastic performer, dubbedLas Vegas' best Elvis impersonator, five years running. "Looks like we have a future dancer on our hands.", Dolly chuckled as she took a seat next to Woody. "Yeah she hasn't stopped bouncing since the music started.", he replied laughing, as his daughter jumped up and down on his lap."You look beautiful Dol. This is a great wedding, he's really good.", Woody stated, giving her a kiss on the cheek and nodding to the stage. "Why thank you, Woods. You don't look half bad yourself.", she replied. "And it is great...so much better than I ever expected.", she added, taking Millie from her cousins hands.

About halway through the the evening Joey took a break to change from early Elvis to later Elvis. Mary took this opportunity to bring a very sleepy Millie and Colin back up to Woody and Jordan's room so they could get to bed and their parents could have some fun. Nigel was about to join Max, Garret and Charlie at the bar for cigars, when he heard arguing in the men's room. Nigel went over to Sam and explained the situation, who immediately dialed her phone. Dolly, seeing the commotion at the other end of the room, ran over to Nigel and asked what happened. "He left, just like that?", she gasped. "He said he had a family emergency, he'll be back tomorrow at breakfast to finish the show.", Nigel explained, for the second time. "Sam's calling around to find another act to play here. I'm sorry Luv, I hope you're not too disappointed.", he said wrapping his arms tightly around his bride. "No, I'm not going to anything ruin this wonderful day. And as for entertainment, I think we can make our own music.", she said with aseductive smile, pulling him closer and swaying as he kissed her.


	8. Crying in the chapel

**A/N: IT SEEMS THERE IS A MURDER AFOOT, SO THIS IS WHERE THE DUAL CROSSOVER STARTS(A HUGE THANK YOU TO _CLEANSLATE _FOR THE IDEA). I HOPE I DO THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE, SO PLEASE R&R WITH YOUR COMMENTS. I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF CJ, LV, CSI OR ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES; BUT I LOVE PLAYING WITH THEM ALL. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 8: CRYING IN THE CHAPEL**

The group made their way to the private dinning room that was at their disposal for the duration of the stay. "I can't believe this is our last day here. It's a little sad, isn't it?", Dolly asked Nigel as they walked arm and arm. "It did go by remarkably fast.", Nigel agreed. "Too bad we couldn't stay here for our honeymoon, the weather is much better, and the accommodations are spectacular.", he added, giving her a kiss on the lips. "No Nige, I've always wanted to go to England. And besides, I think it's time your father met his daughter-in-law.", she replied with a chuckle. "Pop's really looking forward to meeting you. I swear when I told him I was getting married, he just about had another heart attack.", Nigel joked and kissed Dolly again. "If we can have you take your seats please, the wait staff would like to serve now.", Danny called from the head of the room. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the restroom before we eat.", Dolly said and slid from Nigel's grasp.

Colleen had just finished changing Colin's diaper when Dolly walked into the bathroom. "I swear, I can set my watch to this kid, 9am every morning.", Colleen joked handing Colin to Dolly so she could wash up. "See he's already reliable.", Dolly chuckled, bouncing Colin on her hip. "They're about to serve, tell everyone to wait for me, I'll just be a minute.", Dolly told Colleen. "I'll bet you anything; by the time you get to your seat, your cousins will have already eaten half their plates.", Colleen chuckled. "That's so true, as soon as you put food in front of a Hoyt, it magically disappears.", Dolly nodded and laughed. "I'll be right out.", she called to Colleen. Dolly gazed at herself in the mirror then looked down at her hand, it still hadn't sunk in; she and Nigel were married. She looked at her reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom, forgetting all about the hairclip she came in there to fix.

Dolly turned to walk down the hall when she noticed the door to the chapel was cracked open. Wanting to have just one more peek of the room she was married in, she slowly pushed the door open further. The group was getting restless and hungry waiting for Dolly to return to the table. "I'll go see if she's alright.", Jordan offered, getting up from her seat. But just as she stood, there was a blood-curdling scream coming from the hallway. Jordan was the first to reach the chapel, followed by the rest of the guests and a few Montecito employees. "Dolly, what happened?", Jordan asked her cousin-in-law, when she saw the dead body of Joey Tonoli, laying at their feet. "I j..just came in here t-to look at the room.", she sobbed, her eyes never leaving the body.

"Jordan? What the hell?", Garret asked, pushing his way through the crowd. "Oh dear Lord.", Betty gasped as she entered the room. "Well that ain't something you see every day.", Nana added. "He's been dead about ten to thirty minutes. No visible cause of death.", Jordan stated, looking up from her place on the floor. "Oh my God, he was supposed to sing for us at breakfast, to finish his performance from last night. We're the reason he's dead Nigel.", Dolly cried into her husbands chest. "Calvin, Uncle Charlie take the ladies back out to the dining room.", Woody ordered, reaching around to get his gun from his backpack.

"I just called the police. Ed and Mike are on their way.", Danny stated, removing his own gun from it's holster. Woody nodded. "Jordan; you, Bug, Nigel, Sidney and Dr. M, stay with the body until the police show up. Dad, come with us.", he instructed, handed Max his gun, then pulled Jordan down for a kiss. "Woody, what are you going to do?", Jordan asked with much concern. "Jo, you said yourself, this guys been dead less than a half an hour. We need to secure the area, make sure the killer isn't still here.", Woody pointed out. "Just be careful, please.", she pleaded. Woody nodded, then followed Max and Danny out.

Woody, Max, Danny, Mike and Ed returned to the scene, just as the LasVegas police and CSI unit were entering the hotel."The area's secure, there's no one here who isn't supposed to be. The police will search the rest of the floor.", Woody told Jordan, who was kneeling over the body. "So what do we have here?", a surly, middle aged detective asked, from the doorway. A rookie uniformed cop immediately stood up from his place next to Jordan and Woody. "Yes Sir,this is an...approximately, um...thirty...ah seven...", he stuttered, looking at Woody for help. "We have one Joey Tonoli, thirty-seven years old. Married, one son, eleven years old, lives right on the strip in the Montrose apartment complex, uniforms are picking his wife up as we speak. Earns a living as a small restaurant owner by day and Elvis impersonator on nights and weekends.", Woody explained, closing his notebook and turning to his wife. "There are no apparent signs of foul play or a struggle. Based on external temp. and rigor, I'd place t.o.d at somewhere between 8:30 and 9am.", Jordan added, still hovering over the body.

"And who the hell are you two?", Gil Grissom asked, a bit sarcastically from his place behind the surly detective. "Oh I'm Sgt. Woody Hoyt, this is Dr. Jordan Hoyt. I'm a detective and she's an M.E., Boston P.D.", Woody introduced and held out his hand. "What connection does our decedent have with Boston?", Gil asked quizzically, not noticing Woody's gesture. "None that we know of, yet. You see, we're here on vacation, my husbands cousin's wedding. Mr. Tonoli was the entertainment for her reception last night, and today we found him dead.", Jordan explained as she rose from the floor."Well then, welcome to Las Vegas.", Gil replied, giving Jordan and Woody both a firm handshake.


	9. Suspicious minds

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN YOU KNOW. ANYWAY, THIS STORY HAS ONLY TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS, AND AS MUCH AS I WANT TO, I CAN'T USE ALL OF THE CSI CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, JUST A CHOICE FEW(IT IS A CJ FIC AFTERALL). SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS. THANKS! CJ, LAS VEGAS, CSI AND ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 9: SUSPICIOUS MINDS**

"Gil Grissom Las Vegas CSI, nice to meet the two of you.", he stated graciously. "My associates should be here shortly. Have either of you seen the medical examiner?", he questioned, looking around the room. Jordan and Woody just shrugged. "Catherine, over here.", Gil called out from across the room. "Catherine Willows, Det. Woody Hoyt and Dr. Jordan Hoyt. They're from Boston.", he introduced. "Nice to meet you.", Woody greeted with a handshake. She reciprocated and nodded to Jordan.

"Fill me in.", Catherine said to Gil. "Well from what the good detective and doctor have told me; this is Joseph Tonoli, 37, no apparent signs of struggle, been dead about twenty to forty minutes.", Gil explained. "Well then, it looks like Elvis has _just_ left the building.", Catherine replied with a slight smirk. "Who's the M.E. in charge?", she asked. "Haven't seen one.…until now, that is.", Gil answered with a nod toward the door.

"You've got to be joking.", Catherine gasped. "Who's that?", Jordan asked in regards to the bald, elderly man who had just stepped into the chapel. "That would be Dr. Raymond Pickler, Las Vegas'…no, probably the worlds oldest medical examiner. He's eighty-seven.", Gil chuckled. Jordan looked at Woody and shook her head. "Where's Robbins?", Catherine interjected. "Vacation. Paulson and Martino are at a convention.", Gil replied. Catherine just sighed and folded her arms, it was going to be a very long day. The four were getting acquainted and Dr. Pickler was just starting to asses the body when there was a commotion right outside of the room.

"Ma'am….Ma'am please, you can't go in there right now.", the young rookie cop said from the doorway. "Let me go. I have to see him.", she screamed as she broke free. "Joey…..Joey!", she sobbed, laying her body on his. "And this I presume, is Priscilla.", Gil whispered to the others. Woody chuckled, Jordan swatted at his head, just as Catherine elbowed Gil in the ribs. "Lady, would you kindly get off of my victim.", Dr. Pickler groaned as the detective in charge helped her to her feet. "Your victim is my husband.", she stated rather dramatically.

"Yeah, well your little show of affection has just contaminated our crime scene.", Gil said sarcastically. " Looks like natural causes. Let's get my body to the morgue.", Dr. Pickler said to his assistants. "Take her to Deline's office. I need to ask her a few questions.", the detective ordered two uniformed officers. "Det. Hoyt, why don't you come with me.", he offered. Woody gave Jordan a quick kiss and left with Det. Rice. "The room's all yours Grissom.", Rice added with a backward waive.

"All he did was take a liver temp. and check the eyes. What kind of assessment is that?", Jordan inquired to Gil. "That's how he works. He's rather old school. Likes to lift fingerprints manually.", Grissom explained as he and Catherine went about their business. "I probably got more information out of what you and your husband told me, in the first thirty seconds of our meeting, than I will get in Pickler's report.", Gil sighed. "And how could he say it was natural causes. Not many relatively healthy looking thirty-seven year olds die of natural causes.", Jordan argued.

"I agree Dr. Hoyt, but unless we find evidence that proves otherwise, or something jumps out and bites Pickler on the ass, he'll most likely rule c.o.d., as natural causes.", Gil explained. "This is crazy, that man died a few yards away and within minutes of us arriving, to a dining room where our family and friends were supposed to be having a farewell breakfast. No, he was murdered, and we need to find out by whom.", Jordan huffed as she turned on her heel and walked out of the chapel. "Quite the dynamic duo, wouldn't you say?", Catherine asked Gil, commenting on Jordan and Woody. He answered with just a smile and a nod.

Inside Ed Deline's office, Det. Rice was questioning Gina Tonoli on her whereabouts, the previous night. "Mrs. Tonoli, where you by your mother's house _or _your sister's?", Det. Rice asked impatiently, pacing the room and fidgeting with his cigarette lighter. "I already told you three times, I went to my sister's frist, then I spent the night at my mother's house.", Gina sobbed. "But no one was there to verify that, right?", Rice shouted, his hands hitting hard on the conference table. "No, she's in New Jersey for her uncle's funeral. I was keeping an eye on the house while she's gone. I didn't get home until after ten...and the police were there...", Gina explained through her tears. Det. Rice turned and rolled his eyes at Woody. They were getting no where with their hysterical widow.

Just as Rice was about to light up another cigarette, his phone rang. Woody took this oppotunity to ask a few of his own questions. "Mrs. Tonoli, I'm very sorry for your loss, but if there is anything you'd like to tell us...Did your husband have any problems, enemies?", Woody prodded in that sweet farmboy way. "Thank you detective, and it's Gina. No, everyone loves Joey, he's...was a great man. Sure we had some...problems, but nothing we couldn't handle.", she said, breaking into sobs again. "My cousins husband heard Joey arguing on the phone last night, about money. Where you twohaving money problems?", Woody asked, looking into her eyes. She suddenly looked away, as if he had hit a nerve.

Right when Woody was about to get Gina to talk, Rice returned with another uniformed officer and had the young widow arrested. "Well looks like we got our man or woman, if you prefer.", Rice said with a smug smile. "Dr. Pickler said Tonoli tested positive for heroin, the Tonoli's bank accounts were rapidly being depleted, and the CSI team found traces of leather fibers at the crime scene, near the body.", he added, placing Gina's leather gloves into an evidence bag. "I'm not so sure. I think she was about to tell me something.", Woody told Rice. "She was probably playin' ya Hoyt. She's as guilty as sin.", Rice said lighting up his sixth cigarette. "Thanks for the help, Hoyt. See ya around.", he added, following the last officer out. "I need to find Jordan.", Woody mumbled to himself as he sat in the now empty room.


	10. All shook up

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATES, WE HAD A HOUSE FULL OF SICK/INJURED KIDS THE LAST FEW WEEKS(NOTHING SERIOUS, THANK GOD). THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN CJ, CSI, LAS VEGAS OR ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES(IF I DID, I WOULD BE ONE HAPPY LADY!). ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 10: ALL SHOOK UP**

Woody wasted no time getting back to his hotel room. What he saw when he entered amused him, Jordan was pacing the room with Millie following her intently. Or was it the box of fishy crackers Jordan was holding? "Are you all packed Jo?", Woody asked, startling her out of her reverie. "What?", she questioned. "Packed. Ready...to…go.", he annunciated. "Yeah about that, I think we should stay. Help out a little.", she proposed, digging into the box and tossing a handful of crackers into her mouth. "Help with what? Rice said the case was a slam dunk, the wife did it.", he replied, chuckling as he watched Millie's face fall when her mother gobbled up her precious fishy crackers. "Jordan.", Woody added, nodding to the box of crackers then at his daughter. "Oh sorry, Sweet Pea.", Jordan apologized, pouring some crackers on Millie's tray. Millie accepted her mother's apology and munched on her snack, kicking her little feet in delight.

"What do you mean slam dunk? Woody you know as well as I do that the level of heroin in Joey's body couldn't have killed him. He was drug tested three days before and the test was negative. He's never had a drug problem before, I don't think the wife had anything to do with his death. But I do think he was murdered.", Jordan admitted. "I don't think she did it either, but there's no other evidence that points to murder. Besides, it's out of our jurisdiction, and our plane leaves tonight for Disneyland.", Woody reminded Jordan and tickled Millie's belly. Millie laughed and thanked her Daddy by feeding him some of her beloved crackers. "Woody this is serious. Disneyland will be there in a few months when we get the other half of our vacation time. She's only nine months old, she wouldn't even remember it. We could stay to support Dolly and Nigel, they'll need us.", she pleaded her case. "We've had this trip planned for months, we already rescheduled once to accommodate this wedding and Dr. Macy said Bug was going to stay her with Dolly and Nigel.", Woody defended.

Just as Jordan was about to defend herself again, there was a knock at the door. "Nige, Dolly…come in.", Jordan greeted as joyfully as she could considering the circumstances. "How you holdin' up Dol?", Woody asked his cousin. Dolly walked over at took a seat next to him, Woody held her tight, as she cried into his shoulder. "Well we just came by to tell you that the bus is leaving for the airport soon. Did you want to come with us to say goodbye to everyone?", Nigel asked somberly. "That'll be great. I'll get Millie cleaned up.", Jordan replied, giving Nigel's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And we want to have dinner with you tonight, before you leave for California.", Dolly sniffed, drying her eyes with the tissue Woody handed her. "About the trip... you see, Jordan and I have decided not to go. We want to stay here incase you and Nigel need us.", Woody told his cousin. "You don't have to do that…. Oh thank you Woods.", Dolly exclaimed, hugging him again. Jordan gave Woody a huge smile, and he knew he made the right decision.

"Do you believe this? There putting the autopsy off until Friday. Evidence might be lost, it's only Wednesday.", Jordan stated, as they sat in the lounge of the hotel. " For God's sake Jordan, Dr. Pickler had a heart attack.", Woody replied. "It was an angina attack, there's a difference Woody.", Jordan argued. "They want to wait for this Dr. Robbins to get back. Gil said he was the best, remember?", Woody smirked. "So what do we do in the mean-time?", Jordan asked defensively. "Well for starters, I think our little girl needs a diaper change. I'm due in the control room in ten minutes to go over the surveillance tapes with Mitch, Danny and Det. Rice.", Woody smiled slyly, handing Millie to Jordan. She looked over at Woody with an astonished look on her face. "What?", he asked innocently, his smile growing larger. "I know Dolly would be more than happy to watch Millie while she's napping, if you, Nigel and Bug want to go make some new friends.", he added with a chuckle. Jordan playfully hit him on the arm. Woody in turn, pulled Jordan and Millie onto his lap and kissed them both. As they laughed together, Jordan thought; _Woody's right, it's time to pay Mr. Grissom and Ms. Willows a friendly visit._

"Dr. Hoyt, what a pleasant surprise.", Gil Grissom greeted with an outstretched hand. "Thank you for taking the time to see me Mr. Grissom.", she replied. "Forget the formality, it's Gil.", he announced. "Jordan.", she answered back. "These are my colleagues Dr. Nigel Townsend and Bu…Dr. Mahesh Vij…..", she started to introduce. "Bug, you can call me Bug.", Bug interrupted. "Why Bug?", Gil questioned. "Simple, I like bugs. No actually I'm an entomologist.", Bug chuckled. "Small world, so am I.", Gil admitted. "Really?", Bug asked intrigued. "Yes, really. Here let me show you an interesting thing I found on the body.", Gil offered. "Hey Gil, I got the results from.…oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company.", Catherine apologized. "No interruption…you remember Dr. Hoyt from yesterday, this is Dr. Townsend and Dr. Bug, he's an entomologist.", Gil introduced. "Dr. Bug, how appropriate.", Catherine commented. "Actually it's Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy.", Bug mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd stick with Bug too." Catherine admitted with a smile.

"Look in here.", Gil said nodding to his microscope. "The _Ornithodoros parkeri_ tick.", Bug said as he lifted his head up from the eyepiece. "Say what?", Nigel asked for clarification. "It's a tick that lives on the desert tortoise. I found it Mr. Tonoli's boot.", Gil responded. "So what does that mean?", Jordan asked. "It means Mr. Tonoli here was deep in the desert sometime between when he left the reception to when he died." , Bug explained. "But how does that help us find out if he was murdered or not?", Nigel asked. "Well is doesn't really.", Gil answered. "But this might.", Catherine piped in. "The fibers on his wife's gloves do not match and there was a witness who saw her parked outside her mothers house at 8 am. Her mother lives two hours away, if she was going to kill her husband she would have had to have left before then.", she added. "So we're back to square one?", Jordan sighed. "Not exactly, Robbins came back early, he's in with the body now.", Catherine explained.

"So how was your day?", Jordan asked as she entered the hotel room armed with a pizza and some beer. "Boring.", Woody admitted from his place, stretched out on the couch. "But you're in a great mood, so your day had to be better.", he grinned, grabbing her hand as she helped him sit up. She placed the pizza box on the coffee table and sat next to her husband. "They let the wife go.", Woody said, popping open two beer bottles. "I know, the fibers didn't match and the mother's neighbor came forward and confirmed her alibi.", Jordan said between bites of pizza. "We reviewed ten hours of surveillance tapes and came up with nothing. How about you?", Woody asked, pulling her closer.

"Well it turns out Mr. Tonoli did die of a heart attack, but not a natural one. Dr. Robbins found two puncture wounds in the vein the heroin was injected into, but only one hole in the skin. He was injected with air after the heroin.", she explained, kissing his neck. "Interesting, anything else?", he asked returning the kisses. "Yeah, there was fresh blood and cleaning solution in the crevices of Joey's diamond ring. So it looks like he was in some kind of altercation before he died.", she replied, running her hands up under his shirt. " No Jordan.", he whispered. "The baby's in the bedroom.", he added, lacing his fingers with hers. "She sleeping , right? We _can_ stay right here, ya know.", she stated seductively. "The pizza'll get cold.", he nodded to box on the coffee table. "We have a microwave.", she pointed out. Jordan planted a few kisses on her husbands chest. He tried hard to stifle a chuckle. "Woody don't you know me by now? I never take no for an answer.", she laughed as she turned out the light.


	11. Devil in disguise

**A/N: I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY JORDAN/WOODY, THERE WILL BE MORE DOLLY/NIGEL, I PROMISE. IT'S JUST I LOVE HOW WOODY AND JORDAN WORK TOGETHER(THEY'RE MY FAVORITE COUPLE, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY). THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHARACTER INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER; IF YOU WATCHED EPISODE TWO OF SEASON FIVE, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT OWN CJ, LAS VEGAS, CSI OR ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES(ALTHOUGH I DO LOVE PLAYING WITH HIS SONG TITLES). I WOULD LOVE THE FEEDBACK, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**CHAPTER 11: DEVIL IN DISGUISE**

Jordan was anxiously waiting for Woody in the lobby of the Montecito hotel. "Same time tomorrow, Man?", Mitch called as he made his way to the employee elevators. "You bet.", Woody replied, meeting up to Jordan. "Hey Jordan.", Mitch greeted. "Hey Mitch, how was the basketball game?", she asked with a smile. "Great, but he's fierce.", Mitch answered, in regards to Woody's game tactics. "Yeah, this baby face can be deceiving.", she joked, giving his cheek a rub. Mitch chuckled and waived as the elevator doors closed. Jordan immediately turned to her husband, her smile turning serious. "You need to get showered and changed, we're meeting Dr. Robbins, Gil, Catherine and Det. Rice in about an hour.", she informed him, looking up at the clock on the wall.

Bug and Nigel had come along, so there were now eight people hovering around the body of the late Joey Tonoli. "So what do we know?", Gil asked the group before him. "With the finding of the _Orhithodoros _parkeri tick, and the sand on his boots, we know Mr. Tonoli was in the desert sometime between the time he left the reception and time of death." , Bug replied. "There was fresh blood found imbedded in the crevices of his diamond ring, so we know he punched someone, shortly before he died.", Catherine added. "There was no bruising on his body that suggests the person hit back. There was, however, a small dose of chloroform detected in his blood stream. This is probably how the assailant over powered him.", Gil responded.

"This is all fine and dandy, but we know he was murdered and it probably had something to do with money . How is repeating it going to help us find the murderer?", Det. Rice complained, reaching for a cigarette. "Jack, take it outside.", Gil ordered, nodding to the cigarette the detective was holding. "What do you have on the money trail Woody?", Jordan asked her husband. "The money started disappearing about a year ago. All the large amounts were taken out as cash, so there nothing really suspicious, except for three checks written, in the amount of ten thousand each, to a John Smith for home repairs. Mrs. Tonoli confirmed the repairs but says she never met Mr. Smith in person. And unless there's a check in there written to Pocahontas, I'm pretty sure John Smith is an alias.", Woody answered, waiving the bank records in the air.

"So now were back to this blood incrusted on Joey's ring. Who's is it and how do we find them?", Nigel asked, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Him. We know it's a male but the DNA we extracted is not in our data base.", Dr. Robbins added. "What's your secret?", Gil asked the ring as he held it up to the light. "Wait, can I see that?", Woody asked holding his had out for the ring. "Nigel, can you show me what a ring like this could do to someone's face?", he added. "Sure if we were in I use this…..", Nigel nodded to the computer in the far corner of the room. "Be my guest.", Dr. Robbins replied.

Nigel's quick fingers flew over the keys as Woody told him exactly what he saw. "There was a guy on the surveillance video who was walking into the hotel with a triangular scar on his left cheek.", Woody stated. "That's great but Tonoli was a lefty and the wound would have to be fresh.", Catherine commented. "Right, but this ring has to be a one-of -a kind. So we can find out if Joey had it made or if he bought it…and if we can ID this mystery man with the scar…..", Woody tried to sound confident. "At least is a lead.", he added looking around the group. "And it's the only one we have right now.", Gil replied with a nod.

"No that's Joey's….Tony's actually.", Gina Tonoli told Det. Rice. "Tony, Ma'am?", he asked. "Joey's older brother. He moved away a little over a year ago, sent the ring to Joey soon after. He hasn't taken it off since.", she cried. "Thank you for the information Mrs. Tonoli.", Det. Rice said, nodding his hed 'goodbye'. "Detective, if you could, I'd like to have that ring back as soon as your done with it. I'd like our little Joey to have it, to remember his father.", she sobbed into the arms of her mother. "Of course.", he replied, leaving the house. "Danny Mc Coy just called. They've ID'd the mystery man.", Woody said as Det. Rice got back into the car.

"Meet Big Angelo, Jimmy Ng's right hand man.", Danny said with a huge smile as they looked at the surveillance tape again. "Who's Jimmy Ng?", Woody asked. "Only the biggest drug dealer in Las Vegas.", Det. Rice replied taking a drag of his cigarette, and blowing the smoke across the room. "And only our biggest whale.", Sam commented sarcastically. Ed took the cigarette right out of Rice's mouth and stomped it out. "Sam don't you have something else to do, like take care of those other 'whales'?", he asked, shooing her out with his hands. "This could be it Jack, we could finally be able to put Jimmy Ng away for good.", Ed smiled at Det. Rice, then looked back at the face on the screen.


	12. What now my love

**A/N: WELL HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND ESPECIALLY TO MY REVIEWERS, IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. A LITTLE CLARIFICATION, THE CHARACTER OF JIMMY NG WAS TAKEN FROM THE SEASON FIVE CROSSOVER(DOUBLE DOWN, TRIPLE THREAT), HE WAS THE MOB BOSS THAT WOODY WENT TO LAS VEGAS TO TAKE DOWN, AND SINCE SEASON FIVE DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY IN MY AU, I FIT HIM IN HERE. MY NEXT STORY WILL BE UP SOON. I WILL CONTINUE THIS SERIES AND WRITE STORIES THAT FOLLOW THESE CHARATERS. CJ, LAS VEGAS, CSI AND ELVIS PRESLEY ENTERPRISES ARE NOT MINE. HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 12: WHAT NOW MY LOVE**

"So let me get this straight.", Dolly started as she looked at the group mulling around the office of Ed Deline. "Joey's brother Tony worked as a drug runner for this Jimmy Ng. Tony extorted over five-hundred thousand from Jimmy during the six years he worked for him. Tony left town last year with the money, so Jimmy went after Joey to pay back his brothers debt. So if Joey was paying up, then why did Jimmy kill him?", she asked. "That's the beauty of it Luv. You see, Jimmy found Tony before he skipped town. He recovered almost all of the money, but killed Tony anyway. Then he blackmailed Joey into paying back the money.", Nigel explained.

"Then this had nothing to do with heroin?", she questioned. "Well, yes and no. Jimmy was the biggest heroin dealer in the west. Joey found this out and was going to go to the police and expose Jimmy for drug dealing and blackmail, so he was eliminated.", Woody answered. "Jimmy's thugs injected Joey with the heroin first, to mask the puncture wound that was caused when they injected air into his vein. So technically, Joey died of a deliberate heart attack.", Jordan continued. "How did you guys figure all of this out?", Dolly asked.

"It wasn't easy. You see, we found the _Ornithodoros Parkeri _tick, it's a rare……", Dr. Vijay was interrupted. "Buggg.", they all complained. "Fine, I'll get to the point. We knew Joey was in the dessert before he was killed. We also knew that he wore a triangular shaped diamond ring his brother gave him, it had fresh blood in the crevices. Woody recognized a similarly shaped scar on one of Jimmy's men, while he was reviewing the surveillance videos.", Bug added.

"The scar was old, so we knew this wasn't the guy Joey hit, but we brought him in for questioning. He wouldn't give anything up so we went straight to the source, Jimmy Ng.", Woody replied. "When we met with Mr. Ng, we noticed he had a split lip that had required stitches. He gave us some lame excuse on how he got it and refused to answer anymore questions until his lawyer got there.", Det. Rice explained. "We were able to get a subpena for a blood sample, thanks to a judge friend of mine who owed me a favor.", Ed added.

"The sample matched the blood found on Joey's ring. It didn't take long for Mr. Ng to be charged with the murder. Soon after his arrest, an anonymus tip came in, remains were found deep in the dessert. The body belonged to Tony Tonoli, Joey's missing brother.", Gil said. "That's why they lured Joey to the dessert, they were going to kill him the same way they killed his brother, but Joey put up a fight and got away. So they followed him back here, and when they got him alone, they finished the job.", Jordan added.

"See, doesn't it all make perfect sense now, Luv?", Nigel asked Dolly. She looked around the room,amazed at how this group made up ofmainly strangers, worked together, perfectly, to solve this case."Of course Nige, perfect sense.", Dolly answered, still a little bewildered. "Congratulations.", Gil said to Dolly and Nigel. "And thanks for all of your help.", he added, shaking the hands of Jordan, Woody and Bug. After all of the 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes' were said, Dolly and Nigel were finally able to be together without a police presence or hotel security swarming them. "So Luv, you still up for a honeymoon?", Nigel asked with a smile. "Are you kidding, Nige? After a wedding like this, I need a vacation.", she chuckled, walking into their suite.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Everyone was meetingat the pogue to welcome Dolly and Nigel back from their honeymoon. Nigel was so excited to see his friends, that he immediately began to unpack the gifts they had brought back for everyone. Jordan, Lily and Colleen got beautiful tea pots from Nigel's Aunt Bea's tea shop. The babies were given fleece blankets with the Brittish flags emblem on them. Max was given some antique signs for the bar. Nigel met up with Bug's family while he was in England, and brought back some very special items for his best friend. He had just finished handing out the gifts to the rest of the gang when he remembered a box he'd left outside the door.

"I've saved the best for last, my father wanted to thank you all for being such good friends to us. So he decided to repay you the only way he knows how.", Nigel stated with a slight chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of his fathers infamous ale. "I think we've had enough of this stuff to last us a lifetime.", Garret protested, taking the bottle out of Nigel's hand. But before he could put it back into the box, Max intercepted the bottle. "I think this stuff might come in handy when my buddies come over to play poker. I could bleed them dry, and they'd never know what hit them.", Max laughed and the entire room soon followed.

The guys were hovered around the pool table, Bug and Sidney arguing yet again, this time, on the proper way to play pool. The ladies were sitting on a blanket on the floor, in a makeshift playground they had set up for Colin and Millie. "I can't believe how big they've gotten in just two weeks.", Dolly commented as Colin crawled over to his mother and Millie pulled herself up on a chair to stand. "Nigel's dad is so anxious to become a grandfather, I feel like I'm on some kind of schedule.", Dolly confided to her friends. "I know what you mean, Matt's mother has been driving us crazy. She calls every week to see if we're expecting yet. I mean, come on, we've only been married eight months.", Lily replied with a mock groan. "Oh please, my little sister was married and had two kids before I even met Cal. My mom thought I'd never have kids.", Colleen laughed. They all turned when Jordan let out a small gasp. She looked up from her date book with a dazed expression, "Guys, I think I'm pregnant again..."

TBC IN ANOTHER STORY


End file.
